Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of transmitting/receiving an image through a network.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique of wirelessly mirroring a monitor screen has been standardized as Wi-Fi Display (Wi-Fi Miracast®). Mirroring is a technique of sharing a monitor screen by transmitting the monitor screen of a transmission apparatus to a reception apparatus through a network. A source device having a function of transmitting the monitor screen, a sink device having a function of receiving the monitor screen, and a dual-role capable device such as a tablet device having both the functions have been put into practice.
According to the Wi-Fi Display specification, it is necessary to determine a source device or sink device as the role of the dual-role capable device before a connection setup with another apparatus. The timing and measures of determining the role depart from the specification, and are not defined in Wi-Fi Display.
The user needs to set in advance the role of a conventional device having a dual-role function before searching for devices so that, for example, the device functions as a sink device when it is set in a standby mode, and functions as a source device when it is not set in the standby mode.